


Pretty In Pink

by hirusen



Category: DarkStache - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Comforting Dirty Talk, Crossdressing, Cuddling, Dark Helps Him, Dark Is A True Gentlemen, Date Night, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, Dresses, Drinking, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, Hate Speech, Holding Hands, Hugs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kimono, Kissing, Language, Light Angst, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Overstimulation, Painting fingernails, Past Relationship(s), Protectiveness, Romantic Fluff, Self Confidence Issues, Sex, Talking About the Past, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wilford Crossdresses, compliments, night out, wearing makeup, you're welcome internet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: He was looking forward to tonight, but he just couldn't find what he wanted to wear!





	1. Pretty In Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Wilford in a Kimono. Literally the single thought that has been stuck in my head for ages! Can someone please make fan art of that and give me a link to it? Please?!

Dark turned his head towards the second floor of Mark's home when a very loud and annoyed whine echoed downstairs. Checking his watch, he quickly understood who that noise came from; he was still waiting on Wil to get ready for their date tonight. Releasing a very patient breath, Darkiplier walked back upstairs and headed towards Wilford's room. "Wil? I'm coming in." He called before he opened the door, moving out of the way just in time so the tiny bottle of perfume didn't smack him in the face. "Sorry! I, I just... **UGH!** " Wilford growled, burying his hands into his pink locks, clear frustration on his face.

Glancing down to his bed, Dark smiled. "Can't figure out what to wear?" He remembers back when they were both still human that William had trouble figuring out what to wear as well, and it was the same type of clothing as well: dresses. Damien's always been supportive of William's choice to cross-dress, knowing that there were days where he didn't feel masculine, where he felt more feminine and dressed to match that mood. "You know that I'm not taking you anywhere fancy." "I know, but still!" Wilford looked to his feet, his legs bare at the moment (something that honestly surprised Dark, since he knew how the man liked to dress). "I wanted to look good for tonight..."

"Oh, dove." Damien cooed, cupping the other's cheek and getting his attention. "No matter what you wear, for either yourself or I, you will always look good." "Liar..." Dark chuckled. "For most people, yes. But not for you." Brown eyes met his black ones. "I only speak the truth for you." Wilford blushed, looking away, but had that little smile on his lips and that was good enough for Damien right now. "Did you have your make-up picked out?" Wilford nodded, gesturing over to the table that was covered in various beauty products, a mirror surrounded by little lights attached to it. "I wanted to do my nails too, but..."

"Hush. Let's find you something you'd like to wear tonight." Dark spoke, taking William's hand and moving him closer to his bed. "Now, did you want to wear one of your dresses or something else?" "Well...I thought I wanted to wear one of the dresses, but--" "That's where you're having trouble. Okay. So, let's take them off the table. What would you want to wear?" Wilford looked puzzled for a moment before snapping his fingers, skipping over to his wardrobe and fling open the doors; Damien wasn't at the least surprised to see that his collection of blouses, skirts, and dresses increased. Glancing over his collection of heels, Wil picked out a pair of 5" open toe glittery silver heels that had a thin strap that wrapped around the ankle.

He then pulled out a piece of clothing that he's never seen on William before: a black kimono with a cherry blossom pattern. "This." "The gods... I want to see you in that as much as I want to strip you out of it." Wilford groan at the husky tone to Dark's words. "Maybe later." He said as he stripped out of his normal clothes, striding his naked body over to his dresser to get his lingerie. He slipped on a pair of bubblegum pink lace panties and pastel rose pink stockings before grabbing the kimono and putting it on, taking the obi for it and started to tie it, but he whined after a few failed attempts. "Here. Let me." Wilford raised a brow as Damien took the fabric, but was stunned at how easily he was tying the belt for his kimono.

"How do you know how to do that?" "Hm? Oh, I've..." He sighed then, a little embarrassed grin on his lips, "Let's just say I've spent far too much time on YouTube then I'd willingly admit." Wil smiled to him as he was almost finished tying the obi, moving with the bow behind him and fixing it into place. "There." Wilford glanced over to the distant mirror and Dark saw the way he glowed as he smiled. "...I've wanted to wear this for so long." Wilford spoke, checking his image in the mirror once more before he walked over to the table that had his cluttered collection of make-up. "Going to have to select the colors again..." "Why?" Dark asked as he walked up to his side, glancing over the choices he made beforehand. "They go good with the kimono." The palette he had picked out had purple, gold, and of course a dark shade of pink, Damien noting that he had eyeliner next to the palette.

"...You want to do my make-up?" Wilford asked and Dark smiled to him, taking the extra chair from the man's desk and positioning himself in front of Wilford. Taking the palette off the table, Dark opened it up and took out the little brush inside the case. "How long have you been doing stuff like this?" William asked, Dark seeing in his eyes that he was vaguely able to recall some of their past. "For about as long as you and I have been together." "Really?" Dark nodded his head as he started to apply the next layer of his eye shadow. "Hell, even back before we started dating, I've helped you do your make-up." "Was I that bad at it?" Damien grinned brightly to him. "You were fine, I on the other hand was absolutely terrible. Kept messing up either the blush, the mascara, or the lipstick. You'd just laugh it off, telling me it was fine, but I was so embarrassed every time I screwed up."

Darkiplier paused in the last step for his lover's eye shadow for his giggles to settle. "That's such a strange thought, considering who I know you as." "I know, but it's the truth. Besides, you got so good at it because I let you apply make-up onto me." "You let me do that?" "What kind of man would I be if I told the most beautiful angel in the world no?" Wilford blushed deeply, ducking his eyes down for a moment. Taking the pencil eyeliner, Dark kept a practiced, steady hand as he moved the tip across his delicate skin. "Look up." Wilford did and he felt as Dark moved the pencil over his skin. "There. How's that look?" Warfstache glanced back to the mirror and chipped in joy.

"Oh, my eyes look so pretty!" "Hey now. No stealing my lines." Wilford giggled happily, playfully pushing at Damien's shoulder. Wilford reached for his favorite pink lipstick, but Dark's hand stopped him. "Not that I'm complaining about you wearing that one, you always make me want to devour your lips when you have it on, but why not go with a classic?" The reported chuckled softly. "Red lips, huh?" Giving himself a once-over in the mirror, Wilford admitted that the idea for classic blood red lips would fit the look he was going for. Taking the lipstick, he dressed his lips with the new color evenly, smiling to his image once the coat was on. "Nails are the last thing, right?" Dark asked as he stood, walking over the shelves next to the table. "Yep! Oh, and can I do your nails too?" Dark cocked a brow at that. "May I ask why?" "Well..." Wilford glanced away again.

"Ok, so I've been looking up stuff on the internet and a lot of the fans make fanart of you with your nails painted black." Dark's surprised expression morphed into a gentle smile. "Well, if curiosity has you, I won't deny you, kitten." "Yay!" His gleeful cheer had Dark smiling even wider as he practically bounced over to his giant collection of nail polishes. Now, his favorite were the pink ones (if how often he has to buy replacement bottles were any indication), but he does have basically a rainbow of colors to choose from, having sectioned off the polishes by the collection they belong to and Wil was making his way to his most beloved one: the Sinful Colors collection. Dark made sure that Wil could surprise him with what he picked for him (though he had a very good idea on what color it was going to be) by turning on his heel, letting his life-long best friend pick what he felt would go good with his almost complete outfit. "You're doing mine first, right?" He heard Warfstache ask and he turned to face him.

"If you'd like. I won't have any troubles doing your nails if you want to mine first." "Oh, can I?" Dark smirked playfully to Wilford. "I don't see why not." Dark followed Wil back to his make-up table, watching as he pulled out one of his many nail files, taking his hand in his own. He pushed one of his fingers up and he started to carefully smooth his nails, removing any uneven places from his fingers on both hands before he took his right hand and started to paint his nails with the polish he had picked for him, which was of course black; Black on Black, specifically. "Oh...should I have let you file my nails before I started?" Wilford looked like he was going to kick himself. "Wil, did you not hear what I said only a minute ago? I won't have any problems doing your nails after you've done mine. It's fine." "Are you sure?" "Yes. Promise." He leaned forward, tenderly rubbing their noses together affectionately. "Oh, my silly little boy. What am I going to do with you?"

"Well, several things hopefully, but that can wait until we get back home." Dark laughed cheerfully at the remark. "Trying to turn the tables on me are you?" "I might be." They shared a warm smile for a moment, Wilford running one of his hands through Dark's hair, smoothing it back like he vaguely remembers him wearing it. "What color did you pick out?" "Oh, uh, this one." He handed it to Darkiplier and he glanced at the bottom of the bottle. "Gold N' Roses. That is a good one. Perhaps I might let you test out shades you haven't worn on me." Wilford laughed lightly at the comment. "Do you have any idea how crazy you'd make the fans if they saw you with colored nail polish?" While that was an idea he would love to make true, Dark was more focused on just how happy Wilford looked right now; he was giving him true laughs and grins, and Damien hadn't seen those looks on him in...far too many years.

Once Wil had finished his right hand, Dark hovered his hand under one of the little lamps on the table, his fingers curled towards the center of his palm. "Did I learn that trick from you, or did you learn it from me?" "I think it was Celine that we learned it from. She did help you pick out your first polishes after all." Damien noticed quickly that little pause William had, watching those faded memories play within his eyes. "...I miss her..." "As do I, my dear. As do I." The quiet that wrapped its arms around them wasn't one that was filled with pain or discomfort; for the first time after William started to recover his memories, the air between them at the mention of her name was bittersweet. He was finally starting to move on, beginning to mourn the good people they had lost on that fateful day. "...D...Dark?" He heard that he wanted to say a different name, but was too scared to do so.

"Yes?" He looked up and saw the grief in his eyes. "...Promise me you'll stay by my side tonight." "William," He started, gaining all interest of his lover, "I swear, until this universe tears me asunder, and my existence is forever lost in the annals of history, I will never stray from your side, no matter how distant my physical form may be, I will  **always** be with you." And that bright, relief filled grin was what Dark was hoping to see. "Thank you." "Of course." Wilford went back to his nails, happy with his work once he had finished the other set. "Well done. I think you've gotten better at this." Wil has always had a bit for trouble doing someone else's nails, tending to get a little on the edges of their nails, but this time it was cleanly done, no paint on the skin around his nails.

"Now, let's finish getting you pretty so I can show you off." William's cheeks turned dark red and Dark just smirked at him, taking the nail file and started to clean up his nails. Warfstache watched in fascination as Damien carefully pulled at the skin around his nails, displaying all of his nail bed to the demon. Dark moved the brush over his nail bed smoothly, dressing his nails in a crisp layer of the metallic pink easily; he too, put his nails under the lamp to help them dry faster, not wanting to chance him ruining Darkiplier's careful work. "Heh, now I want to get you back home even sooner." "We could always have a night in instead?" William offered, but he saw the look in his boyfriend's eyes and knew that he wasn't going to change his mind. "Another time, my love." Dark stood then, grabbing Wil's high heels before standing in front of him. The reporter lifted his leg as Dark knelt down, letting him slip on his heels, fastening them into place, but he felt his face heat up again for the umpteenth time as Dark placed a kiss to the top of his ankle, worship in his eyes.

"Such a beautiful body for such a beautiful person. What god chose to bless me with you, my angel, I'll never know. But I do know that I will never stop worshiping you like the divine being that you are." Dark's words of enticing seduction made William shiver with excitement, loving how flustered the man gets every time he praises him like this. "Now," He said, straightening to his full height, hand offered for William to take, "why don't we enjoy the local nightlife?"

* * *

Downtown LA was always hectic, but Dark enjoyed the buzzing of life around them just as much as Wil does. They had just left one of the local restaurants that Wilford frequented, Dark spoiling him a little bit by letting him get his favorite meals (it wasn't terribly expensive, but William always felt bad when he gets it on their dates). They were heading down to a bar that they both enjoyed, getting in and seeing some familiar faces. Two girls and a fellow cross-dresser that William knew came up to greet them, the trio expressing their excitement at seeing William's new outfit. "You look so cute in that! Oh my God, where have you been hiding this?!" One of the women asked, Dark chuckling lightly at her enthusiasm. "He had it hidden behind all of the dresses and skirts, it seems. Even I didn't know he had this, and I've seen him in everything." "Bet you've seem him out of all of them too." The other girl suggestively said, winking to Damien.

"Well, he had to get out of them somehow." The trio cooed with playfully mocking tones, the whole group laughing after a moment. "You want something to drink, love?" "Hmm...I think my usual." Dark combed his fingers through Wilford's hair. "An Angel's Kiss for my angel, then?" Wilford coiled his arms around Dark's neck and kissed him sweetly, the other returning the open affection. Damien wasn't too fond of P.D.A. when they first got back together, but he relaxed once he met some of Warfstache's friends, more willing to show his affection for the love of his life when he knows he has individuals who truly care about and enjoy being around him.

The group was only four drinks in when Wil had to duck into the bathroom, one of the girls joining him so they could fix their make-up and most likely gossip. "How long have you two been together? Wilford's never said." "A little under 6 years now." "And you still haven't popped the question?" Dark openly laughed at that. "No one doubts that he and I will be together until time ends, but I'm still waiting." "How come?" The other male in the group asked, adjusting the strap on his dress once more. Dark reached out and tugged the strap a little higher on the man's shoulder, carefully moving the strap of his bra higher as well. "We've actually been together for much longer, 77 years in fact, but he's suffered some memory loss during the time we last saw each all those years ago; he's starting to regain those memories, but they...are not the greatest ones to be recalling." Wilford has explained to Dark that all of his friends knew that neither one of them were human, but that they were alright with that, fully accepting them for who they are (which is rare in this day and age).

"Can I ask what happened?" The woman, Elisa, asked. "...We had lost two of our closest friends; a best friend for us both, Mark, and a childhood friend for me, Celine." "Who was Celine for Wil?" Justin, the lone male of the welcoming trio, asked softly. "His wife; William's Bisexual so he has fooled around with Mark as well." "Did you fool around with him too?" Damien noted that he sounded a little drunk with that last chuckle. "If you mean to ask: did Wil and I have a threesome with Mark, then yes." "Oh, I bet that was one hell of a night." "And one hell of a hangover, but yes. It's one of my fonder memories of Mark." Justin and Elisa raised a brow. "...Has Wil ever mentioned the manor?" They nodded. "Then you know that the manor was cursed, correct?" Once more they nodded their heads. "...Was that why Mark started to change?" Elisa asked and Dark nodded, taking another swig of his drink. "I'm sorry, Dark." He raised a brow to Elisa. "For what?" "For digging into your guys's past. It wasn't right of me to do so."

Dark curled his fingers under her chin, tilting it so he could lock their eyes together. "You have done nothing wrong, my dear. You wanted to get to know us better, and now you do. No harm done, I promise." He comforted her as Wil and the other girl, April, rejoined them. "Enjoying yourself, my black winged dove?" A thrill shot up Dark's spine at the nickname. "Yes I am, bubblegum." Their friends bit back their laughs at the nickname. "Really? That's one of them?" "He called me licorice more times than should be chance, so I had to retaliate somehow." "Licorice and bubblegum. I swear, that's gotta be a tag on Tumblr." Justin said, Dark only smirking at him.  _If only you knew._ Damien excused himself from the group, the drinking finally catching up to him, making him have to use the bathroom. He had just finished up washing his hands when Justin stormed into the bathroom, Dark instantly picking up on his distress through the charged air around him along with the fact that his mascara was now streaking his face along with his tears.

"Justin?! What's wrong? What happened?" Dark asked as he took his shoulders, holding him up as he reached for a paper towel, carefully wiping away the ruined make-up and tears. "H-He's attacking Wil! I...I-I tried to stop him, but--" "Sh. Come with me, okay?" Justin nodded and followed Dark out of the bathroom. He rushed back to their group, concerned on which version of 'attacking' this stranger was doing; it, thankfully, wasn't physical attacking, but that only left a more vicious one instead. "Oh, what's the matter, you fucking faggot? No drunken men for you to take home and assault?" The man was of average height and build, dark hair, lightly tanned skin, and clearly drunk off his ass. Damien's heart twisted at the pain in his lover's eyes; they were still a good two meters away from them. "Look, he's gonna cry! Yeah, well go jump off a fucking bridge, you gay faggot piece of shit! You and everyone like you is a plague on this earth!"

"No, that would be you and every ignorant ass like you!" Dark screamed as he got free from the people hording around his lover and their friends, rushing forward and shoving the man back. "Dark!" Wilford called, his hand gripping the back of his suit jacket, the demon feeling as his closest friend shook with fear, guilt, and self-disgust. "Who the fuck are you?" "Someone who's going to beat your face in if you don't shut your mouth." The growl was low and from the back of his throat, Dark fighting to keep his eyes from clouding black. "Oh, let me guess, you're with this gay piece of shit? You a fag too?" Damien let his head fall forward slightly, his shoulders bouncing. "The fuck is so funny?"

"Your goddamn ignorance, that's what." Ignoring this idiot before him, Damien turned to the others. "You guys okay?" April and Elisa nodded, both girls rubbing little circles into Justin's arms and back, the man giving Dark a little nod, though his eyes were still red. "Hey! Queer's fag friend!" The stranger barked towards Dark; the demon slowly rolled his head back to the moron before him. "Ah, so you are friends with this cunt of a queen. Glad you said so!" Dark chuckled. "I'm surprised that someone with such a low IQ knows that 'queen' is another way to call someone gay. It is truly fascinating." The man's face turned dark red, fuming, and while Dark was tempted to stoke those fires, he chose to be the better man and take the high road. "And yes, I am friends will all of these wonderful people. I'm not sure why you have such a problem with  _my_ choice of friends, considering that you and I have never met until tonight. But, if you have such an issue with the people in this bar, perhaps you should leave and find a different one; there's a pretty decent one two blocks away, if you aren't sure where to start."

Oh was Damien loving the way this guy fumed even more as he choked on his words. Never mess with a social manipulator, people; doesn't end well for the other party. "Y-You...I... Go kill yourself, you piece of shit!" "If that's how you feel about yourself, then I may be a little concerned for you." William failed to bite back his laugh, but Dark just smiled to him; he was a sassy bitch when people tried to offend the ones he cared about. "I hope you two faggots die in a fucking car fire! Besides, how the hell can you be **friends** with a gay man like him?" How this asshole smeared the word friends really started to piss Damien off. "Perhaps because I love him?" "Him? The fuck is wrong with you?! You've got two drunk sluts right there! Just fuck them!" Dark suddenly snapped forward, his hand snaring into the man's shirt with a death grip, yanking him until his face was right in his own. "Do  **not** talk about them like that. In fact, you should be ashamed to even call yourself a man. Women are not objects, they are people just like everyone else in here and you should be giving them the same level of respect that you give to everybody." Dark shoved the man away from him. "And there's nothing wrong with me. I'm simply in love with the most beautiful person in the world."

"Feh, you're just say that to get some pussy from one of the sluts in here." "No, I'm not. You must be half-deaf or slow in the head if you're not able to understand my words." "So prove it! Prove that you love this cross-dressing faggot!" Damien smirked. Suddenly, William was being pulled into his arms and he moaned as his lips were devoured by Damien's. Dark savored every second he was consuming Wilford's lips, pressing his body tighter against his own as he treaded his fingers into the dyed part of his hair, his other hand on his lower back and keeping him close. He smiled into the kiss when William coiled his arms around his neck, deepening the kiss even more. After a minute they parted, William's lipstick now smeared and partly dressing Dark's own lips. "Now, why don't you be on your way? I think your mother is calling you back home for curfew." The man, face red with embarrassment, spun on his heel and left. The whole bar started cheering and whistling after the man left. "My hero." Wil cooed, leaning his body against Dark's; the demon lowered his hand, taking hold of the reporter's and giving it a squeeze. "Well, I couldn't leave my beloved defenseless to protect his friends alone, could I?"

William giggled warmly, their friends joining in a moment later. "I apologize for ruining your make-up again." "Worth it, love." Dark leaned down and pressed his lipstick stained lips to the man's forehead, marking his skin lightly. "Why don't you two lovebirds head home?" Justin spoke, his eyes now a light pink and Dark offered him a look of comfort. "Will you be alright?" Wilford asked, worried about his friend. "We'll make sure he's happy by the end of the night, promise." April stated, Elisa winking to the duo with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle. They laughed at her joking suggestion, giving them quick farewell hugs before heading back to Mark's home.

* * *

"Come here." Dark hushed as they entered Wilford's room, letting the man squeeze his middle tightly as he bit back his tears. "He's right... That guy was right; I--" "Am a wonderful man. A man I treasure. An angel I love like a sin. That man had no idea what he was saying. He was most likely jealous of how loved and beautiful you are." Dark hushed, brushing back some hair from Wil's eyes. "Do...do you mean that?" "Every word." Damien was trying to get William to momentarily forget his self-confidence issues, to let him have a night to indulge himself, to be around people who love him and care about him. Wil, his poor angel of a man, has always felt like he was never good enough for Damien, that he was ugly and stupid, just a waste of space that no one should waste their time on.

Thankfully, Dark was always very convincing when he talked to someone, always able to push away those thoughts and make Wilford feel loved and desired. Speaking of which...

"Wil, my incubus," That had Wilford's attention pretty quick, since he rarely used such terminology with him, "let me help you out of those clothes and show you." "Show me what?" He asked, taking a single step forward, hand resting on Dark's chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat under his palm. "Let me show you just how badly I desire you in every waking moment I am with you."


	2. Beautiful To Me

Dark had removed the make-up from his lips and William's face, revealing his naked skin once more. He leaned down and pressed gentle bites to his throat as he undid the bow of his kimono's obi, letting the fabric fall to the floor as he started to slowly guide him backwards towards his bed. "D-Da...Dark..!" Once more, he heard that there was a phantom name on his lover's lips, a name he had been hoping he would call him tonight. Damien tugged at the silk fabric of his kimono, the black garment collapsing onto the floor around Wilford's feet as he managed to force Darkiplier to stop moving. Their lips danced together heatedly, Dark's hands sliding down Wil's smooth, exposed back, his nails grazing the skin all the way down.

Damien savored the little mewl that left his lover at his actions, letting his hands flow over his perfectly round ass to grip the back of his thighs tight. William squeaked as Dark lifted him up by his thighs, his hands forcing his legs to spread over his hips as his lips continued to devour his own. "So beautiful..." Dark hushed into his neck as he set him down on his bed, the reporter hissing as his warm skin made contact with the cool sheets. Dark quickly removed his dress shoes and socks, kneeling down to take off William's high heels, kissing the top of each foot as he did.

"Take this off, I want to feel you." Wilford whined and Dark obeyed, standing back up and stripping out of his suit jacket, undoing the buttons of his dress shirt tantalizingly slow. He watched as Wilford kept licking his lips, his hands running up and down his own thighs, over his chest as he kept his eyes glued on his body. Dark noticed the pink tip of Wil's member peaking out from the helm of his lace panties, throwing his shirt off his body as he leaned down and pressed his tongue against the head. "Damien!" He called, the named man smirking. "That's it, kitten. Keep calling out for me."

Dark fell onto his knees between Wilford's legs, licking at the head of his boyfriend's penis eagerly, loving how he moved and moaned under his actions. "Damien! Oh...fuck..." Wilford had curled up over his back, his warm hands on his grey skin and Dark groaned himself at the sensation. He still hadn't moved the lace fabric out of the way, but he didn't care; he kinda enjoyed how it rubbed against the whiskers on his face, listening to the excited whines coming from the man above him. "D-Damien! I-I can't...I can't! Please, I want your mouth on me, please, please!" But instead of swallowing the man whole, Dark kept lapping at the leaking head, lusting after the sounds William was making.

Wilford had to force himself to sit up a little bit when he heard the zipper of Damien's slacks get pulled down, seeing as his throbbing cock was freed from its cotton prison, a light impression of the zipper visible on the underside of his cock. "Y-You! Ha...you went commando tonight?" It wasn't unheard of, but Dark always sought to be as comfortable as possible when he went out. "I wasn't sure how far you'd want to take things at the bar. It was the simple choice for me in case you got frisky before we got back home." Wilford moaned at the thought of Dark fucking him in one of the bathroom stalls, most likely using his fingers to keep him quiet.

"My dirty little exhibitionist. Always loving the chance we'd get caught." Dark purred into his pubic hair, going back to licking the head, this time even slower. "Damien, Damien, please!" He quickly ripped the panties off his hips and down his legs, letting them rest wherever they choose as he engulfed William's member with his mouth, a loud gasp leaving the back of his throat. Wilford dug his fingers into Dark's raven locks, tugging on his hair slightly from the waves of pleasure igniting his blood. "Fuck, there! Right there, Da-- **OH**!" He felt his eyes roll back as Dark swallowed around him, bobbing his head rapidly as one of his hands stroked his own shaft, jerking himself off to the sounds of William's pleasure.

"Fuck, me. Damien, fuck me, please!" Named man pulled off his cock with a wet pop, his hand going slower on his member. "Yeah? You want me to fuck you?" William nodded his head rapidly, his cheeks flushed from more than just the alcohol they consumed. "Suck me." Dark stood and Wil eagerly yanked him closer by his slacks, turning onto his hands and knees and taking all of Damien into his wet craven. "Oh  _fuck_! Lick me like that again, babygirl, oh..!" Warfstache moaned around Darkiplier's cock at the pet name, loving when he used more feminine nicknames on nights like these. "That's it, angel, suck my dick. Oh, shit! Hah...oh you love sucking my cock don't you? You fucking, dirty slut." Dark spoke, raking his nails up and down Wil's spine as he rocked back and forth, deep-throating him without a problem.

"Stop. On your back." He ordered, waiting until his lover did as he was told before getting the lube from the nightstand. Opening the cap of the bottle, Damien kept bliss filled eyes on his black hues, smirking as William squirmed at the sight of him lubing up his fingers. "Spread your legs, beautiful." Doing as he was instructed to, William let a sigh leave his lips as Dark circled a single digit around his hole, the man having lowered his face to decorate his chest with little butterfly kisses. Wanting to speed things up a little, Damien tenderly started to push two fingers into Wilford instead of one, listening for any signs of pain from him. "Shit...hmng..." "Does this hurt?" He asked, tilting the man's chin with his other hand. "No. It just feels good...shit..."

"I'm gonna make you feel even better in a minute, love." He hushed, pressing more kisses to his skin as he bides his time, waiting until he felt the tight ring of muscles relax a little. When they did, Dark added a third finger and started to sluggishly pump his digits in and out, keeping them shallow. The room filled with the song of Wil's whimpers and whines, his hands clawing at his back, neck, and shoulders, desperately wanting to feel more of him. "You don't know how badly I've been aching for you tonight. How much I wanted our outing to be done so I could get you back here, having my way with you just like this. Do you have any idea how wild you drive me when you wear those pretty outfits? Hiding your gorgeous face with make-up that only heightens your beauty?" Damien growled into his ear, licking the shell of it as he angled his fingers and had William screaming into his own.

"Do you have  **any** idea just how mad you drive me with desire? And you know--you dirty cock slut, you just fucking  _know_ \--that I can't do anything to you until you tell me you want it. Until I can either get you back home or get your consent in public, I can't do a single thing to alleviate my arousal and you enjoy tormenting me with that fact. Making me wait for hours on end, constantly teasing me with your scent and words, pressing your hot body against my own and smirking when you know you hold all the cards." William felt like he was losing his mind at the combination of Damien's fingers buried deep inside him and the filth coming from his mouth. "I'm going to wreak you tonight, you understand, my tainted angel?" "Yes! Oh, fuck, yes Damien, I understand!" Dark leaned back, gazing at the sight under him lovingly.

"Of course you do; already so wet from my touch. You must be on the edge already, aren't you?" William was too scared that his voice wasn't going to work at the moment, so he nodded his head instead, reaching out for Damien. The demon took his offered hand, holding it warmly as he kept thrusting his fingers in and out of William's velvet heat. "Fuck! Fuck, Damien, I'm gonna come..!" "Then what are you waiting for?" His brown hues were totally blown out as he came, his seed painting his chest in thick ropes as he rocked his hips down onto Damien's slender digits, riding out his climax.

Only, Damien wasn't making a move to stop or even remove his fingers. "Ah! W-Wait, Damien! HA!" His head snapped back as the pads of his fingers rubbed his sweet spot soothingly, the man leaning down to suck his lower lip into his mouth, nibbling on the slightly swollen flesh. "I've got you, baby." A weak moan left William's mouth, enjoying the over-stimulation as Damien kept pumping his fingers in and out of his entrance. His free hand found Damien's hair when the man went back to sucking on his cock, focusing mainly on the head and glands, his tongue licking and swirling around the head devastatingly slow. Damien released William's hand so he could hook one of his boyfriend's legs onto his shoulder, taking his hand back into his own and going faster once he had the better angle. "Damien! Fuck...oh, shit that feels so g-good!"

The man hummed around him, making his back arch with a scream; his mind was so lost in pleasure that he wasn't even sure what kind of sounds he was making. Damien enjoyed how William's cock swelled in his mouth, bring him back to full mast within minutes. "Shit! Oh, fuck, fuck, shit Damien! I'm gonna come again..!" Dark intensified his actions at his lover's words, feeling as his hair was roughly pulled at, loving both the pain his lover was giving him as well as the sounds he was making as he got closer and closer to the edge. Hallowing out his cheeks, Damien elected more vibrate moans from Wil, the man chanting his name like a prayer at the end of days. "Fuck! I-I can't! Damien, I'm gonna come! I'm gonna...I'm...fuckfuck **fuck**!" He bellowed as he shot his load deep into Dark's throat, the man sucking on his cock a little hard to help work him through his second climax of the night.

Wilford whimpered at the loss of Damien's mouth and fingers. "I'm not going anywhere, beautiful." He reassured, tenderly stroking his thumb against his cheek. "...One more time? Please?" Wilford asked and Dark chuckled. "I would hope you'd be up for one more round; I'm still rock hard." William glanced down his body and let out a breathless chuckle. "Could just suck you off." "Or I could fuck that pretty mouth of yours." Warfstache groaned in delight at the thought. "But not tonight, my beloved." Wilford glanced up and let his eyes meet Dark's, seeing the dark, ravenous lust deep within them, a moan leaving him. Opening up the bottle of lube once more, Damien coated his member evenly before closing the bottle and tossing it off the bed. With his leg still hooked onto Dark's shoulder, Wilford moaned lightly when Dark entered him, the angle not one he's use to when his lover first enters him.

"Do you like this position?" Dark asked as he leaned over him, partly folding him in half and loving the way he mewled in response. "Yeah. It's different, but I fucking love it." Damien smiled to him, kissing him tenderly. "Then I'll fuck you like this for a bit." Wilford's eyes darted to his own and the demon gave him an affectionate grin. "Don't worry, you'll get to see me the entire time, I promise." He spoke as he let his free hand slide up Wil's thigh, tilting his head so he could kiss the dense muscle. When he finally started to move, Wil's voice cracked a little; he's never started out having sex in this position, but holy fuck they need to do this one more often. Damien sped up a little, keeping his lips locked with William's, feeling as his free hand mused his hair, drawing red lines onto any part of his back that he could reach.

Damien released Wilford's hand as he started to buck harder into him, taking his other leg and hoisting it onto his shoulder, fully folding the man in half. "Damien!" "I'm here, William." Darkiplier took both of Wilford's hands in his own and pinned them next to his head, fucking him hard and fast, their lips stuck in a heated dance. "Mmngh! Damien! Damien, Damien, I'm getting close..!" "Me too, love. Stay with me for a little longer." He hushed into his throat, gently nipping at the flesh there before kissing his bites. "Damien! Damien, I-I..!" "Come with me, William. Please, come with me..!" Damien softly begged and William was more than happy to oblige, keeping his climax at bay for as long as his pleasure-addled brain would let him. "Oh, shit... _Fuck_! Babygirl, I'm gonna come." "Damien, Damien...oh fuck, Damien..!" Damien sealed their lips once more, pounding as vigorously as he could into Wil's tightening heat, feeling as his balls started to draw up and that coil wound even tighter in the pit of his stomach. "Scream my name, baby. Scream my name when you come, Wil." "Shitshit, shit! Oh, fuckfuckfuck..! I'm gonna...I..! I can't I'm gonna come! I'm...fuck, fuck! Fuck,  **Damien**!" "William!"

Their screams echoed in the room as they shot over the edge together, Damien filling William with his seed as the reporter painted their chests with his cum. Dark worked them both through the best high of their lives yet, gently pulling out and lowering Wilford's legs down to the bed. Warfstache whined when he saw Damien start to leave, the man leaning over him and pressed a little kiss to his cheek. "Just getting something to clean us up." He said as he walked over to the bathroom, William's little chuckle following him as he most likely spotted that his legs were shaking a little.

Once the sound of running water stopped, Wil was greeted with the sight of Dark holding one of his washcloths, having already cleaned himself up and started to do the same with him. "Up we go." Dark spoke as after he collected their clothing and tossed them along with the washcloth into the hamper, lifted William up without a problem and threw the pink sheets away from them, yanking them back over their bodies once he laid them down. Wilford scooted closer, cuddling into Dark's side as the man wrapped his arm around his waist. "You doing okay? Need to get you anything?" Wilford gently smacked his chest, a tired smile on his lips. "I'm fine. I have you with me." "Need nothing else, huh?" "Nope." The exchange was short, but not an unfamiliar one; Dark was a real worrywart once he lets you in past his defenses, making sure you were okay and doing everything he could to make you feel better if you weren't.

"...Damien?" Dark was surprised to hear his true name once they had collected their breaths, William not a huge fan of being called by his real name outside of sex. "Yes?" "I'm...glad we did this. It was a...nice change of pace." Dark hummed in agreement. It had been a very long time since they've went on a date, let alone one that lead to sex once they got back home. "Did you have fun?" "Oh, God yes. It was good to see some friends too." "You don't have to stay here if you don't want to, Wil. You know I'm not forcing you to stay around." Wilford glanced up to him as he shook his head. "I don't mind. It makes the visits mean more if I don't see them that often. Besides," He pushed himself up a little, feeling as Damien's hand slid onto his lower back when he moved, "I have the best thing in my life right here."

Dark laughed warmly, tugging him down until their lips met, letting him rest his head on his chest over his heart, knowing he loved to fall asleep listening to it. "Hey now, I thought I told you not to steal my lines." "Heh, sorry Dark." "It's alright, Wil." He rested his head on the crown of Wilford's, feeling as one of his hands reached for his free one and gave it to him, enjoying the little smile on his lips when they tangled their fingers together. "I love you, Wil." "I love you too, Dark."


End file.
